Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage healthcare information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, which are stored in a medical information system. Further, healthcare practitioners may enter new information, such as medical history, diagnostic, financial, or treatment information into a healthcare information system before and/or after a completed medical procedure, analysis, and/or appointment. Healthcare practitioners often utilize a plurality of applications on a computing platform (e.g., a workstation) to interact with a plurality of information sources across the healthcare information system.